creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación '''El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de mala calidad, donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o simplemente ser absueltas de su sentencia sin afectar sus contenidos. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: a) Mala ortografía: mal uso de puntos (punto seguido, punto aparte) y comas, mala disposición de párrafos (un texto apretado y carente de espacios debidamente colocados) y mala escritura de gran cantidad de palabras (véase, "iso", "cojio", "empeso"). b) Mala redacción: mala coordinación de ideas, oraciones o párrafos innecesarios, brevedad imposible (un texto demasiado corto y que no alcanza a transmitir adecuadamente una idea) o una extensión mediocre (un texto tan vasto que resulta indeterminado, vacío, sin significado: decir bastante y no expresar nada). c) Mala calidad':'' escasa o nula originalidad (lo cliché), mala ortografía unida a mala redacción. #Por necesidad, describe un poco por qué la nominaste y pon tu firma al término de tu voto. Si no firmas, se eliminará la información que aportaste. #Cuando nomines, pon tu(s) sugerencia(s) al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo está siendo juzgado. * '''Para cuando se edita La Guillotina: #Si planeas nominar varios artículos a La Guillotina (mínimo 5), hazlo en una sola edición, no de uno en uno, puesto que genera ediciones basura. Si incumples esta medida, se te reportará y posiblemente bloqueará. Si solo tienes un artículo para nominar, puedes hacerlo; sin embargo, una vez hayas editado de esta manera La Guillotina, no podrás volver a hacerlo hasta el día siguiente. #Si planeas comentar en varios artículos sentenciados de La Guillotina (mínimo tres), hazlo en una sola edición, no de uno en uno, puesto que genera ediciones basura. Si incumples esta medida, se te reportará y posiblemente bloqueará. Si solo comentas en un artículo, puedes hacerlo; sin embargo, una vez hayas editado de esta manera La Guillotina, no podrás volver a hacerlo hasta el día siguiente. Recuerda usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para absolverla. Queda prohibido exceder esta cantidad de votos; si tiene los votos necesarios, no edites para acumular más. Esta acción será considerada una edición basura y se te reportará con la administración. #En caso de que tu creepypasta esté siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario determinando ya has acabado; si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirará el artículo del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor, no lo resubas sin más, ya que supondría una infracción. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargado del proyecto: Sid. Solo este usuario pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Bella ama a papi Podría mejorarse extendiendo la historia y con un poco menos de cliché. Tiene salvación, ¿no? / : Podria pero aun nadie se ofrecio, y no creo que merezca seguir aqui. : Me ofrezco a ello. Si bien tiene varios aspectos muy similares a otras historias le veo potencial. --Cordura (discusión) 13:36 6 dic 2015 (UTC) Angel yuno La misma razón que la anterior. Si se extendiera con algo menos de cliché... / : -Concuerdo con la Opinion de Ryuu, si se le removiera el cliché y fuera algo mas extendida seria una Creepypasta digna de estar, aun que, no esta tan mal, pero necesita ese ajuste. : .Este articulo ya fue nominado anteriormente y fue reparado y absuelto.--以西结书 (discusión) 14:35 7 dic 2015 (UTC) : Como ya lo mencionó Zhou, este artículo ya fue reparado y tampoco es que se podía hacer mucho con el relato; si no se le puso la categoría "CC" fue porque en ese tiempo aún no aprobaban la categoría.-- Issie : antes de que se oficializara el uso del CC, no lo hace inmune a un juicio, la categoría CC se cuenta a partir de su primer día de uso oficial. Si metiéramos todos los artículos que fueron reparados antes a dicha categoría, bueno habría un enorme lío en encontrarlos. Siéntanse libres de votar a favor o en contra.-- 07:39 23 dic 2015 (UTC) : . No veo el problema.------- La Ira De Ghost Singer: Historie de Horror La corrección de esta creepy fue insuficiente para mejorar la calidad y Asti necesita ayuda para esto. ¿Voluntarios?--- : .------- Shadows of the collosus No hace falta dar razones, sólo es una especie de bitácora sobre un juego que ni siquiera es de miedo o terror. Es más, hasta a la redacción tiene varios fallos. Bueno, eso es todo lo que debo decir; juzguen ustedes. : Es una simple narración del juego, con un final absurdo y sin ninguna explicación. / : de este pequeño 7u7.-- 07:52 19 dic 2015 (UTC) El dibujo maldito Tiene buena ortografía, la historia es original, pero le falta desarrollarse. Como está actualmente parece una broma... si alguien la arregla quizás se vuelva una historia interesante, sino, no le veo lo necesario para quedarse. : Pienso exactamente lo mismo, debería desarrollarse mejor para permanecer acá. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 19:00 29 dic 2015 (UTC) : . "Ampliar" puede también destruir la esencia del relato.------- Mi experiencia perturbadora en la Deep Web . Sí, se enfoca en una víctima de esos videos anónimos que desfilan entre servidores de la Deep Web y, no obstante la riqueza de la temática, se nos representa "a la mala" el principio, desde un narrador que parece un niño siendo presentado en su salón de clases, estilo que permanece a lo largo de las siete partes. Al nominar el primer texto, considero que he nominado los siete artículos, ¿le costó tanto al autor resolverlo en una sola página? Con esto, insisto en que no es necesario colocar la plantilla en los restantes artículos.------- : Para empezar, nos ofrece una perspectiva diferente a lo que vimos en creepys de la Deep Web hasta ahora. Sin embargo, se ve algo de "poca calidad". La considero con la calidad mínima o un poco más que suficiente. : . Este tipo de creepypastas están bastante explotados, aunque este tenga una perspectiva diferente a los creepypastas del mismo tipo, la redacción tampoco ayuda. El Retorno de Espantapájaros. .------- : Una parte que me hizo gracia: "no pudiste impedir que te partiera la columna." Proyecto 016 ¿Los robots poseen sentimientos? ¿Venganza?------- : Simplemente horrible... La noche de mi suicidio Otra pretensión vana e ingenua de crear a un asesino famoso. La verdadera protagonista a largo plazo, en realidad, es Harmony, ¿verdad?------- : Pésima... Adicto al miedo . ¿Es que ya no existe la lógica ni el sentido común? ¿Uno puede enloquecer de la nada siendo tan joven? ¿Y por qué hablamos de locos jóvenes? ¿Acaso los adultos están libres de esta plaga creepypastera?------- : Sin sentido... Alejandra . Incluso el propio narrador es un completo ignorante. ¿La idea principal, por favor?------- : Bonita historia de amor, mala creepypasta... Beauty Girl .------- Alone User . Defecto: irregular redacción, irregular ortografía e irregular desarrollo de temática y personajes.------- : Lastima la redacción-ortografía y el desarrollo... El Vampiro vigilante Mi mejor amiga Sara Inicio cliché, desarrollo débil y ridículo final... La realeza de la muerte(Royalty of death) : . ¡Oh, otro psicópata! Schizo Michelle Triste para algo con buen desarrollo... : Hable con la autora, dijo que la historia estaba incompleta, pedirá permiso para terminarla. Los hermanos Wagenknecht Una idea que pudo ser mejor explotada. Siento que se puede hacer algo más con este texto. Ojala alguien se anime.-- 13:11 3 ene 2016 (UTC) Un Simple Guerrero Pésima calidad. -- 13:11 3 ene 2016 (UTC) : Ya esta dicho, mala calidad. : Calidad nula, carne para el filo : Pésima en todos los sentidos.-- Issie La estudiante asesina El desarrollo es una enredadera. La falta de signos de puntuación es lo que termina por condenarlo. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:49 5 ene 2016 (UTC) : Mal desarrollo, falta y mal uso de signos de puntuación : Mala redacción, signos de puntuación escasos Creepy adicta (Soñamos, como vivimos, solos...) 19:53 6 ene 2016 (UTC) The manipulator . Mal desarrollo, redacción floja, alguna que otra falta de ortografía, trama con cierto nivel de cliché y abuso de MAYUS. Yo hubiera solo pedido que la arreglen, pero leyendo la ultima parte de la historia estoy seguro de que mi voto es a favor. Además, ¿Qué cuesta separar los parrafos, y agregar comas y puntos?. Teoria sobre la historia de smile dog.jpg El barco Kamchatka Pero me veo obigado a este "relato"... Muy mala redacción, no veo luz al final del túnel para esta historia. Creepy adicta (Soñamos, como vivimos, solos...) 19:58 6 ene 2016 (UTC) : De acuerdo con Creepy adicta, pésima redacción, mala historia en general y horrible final La enfermera ANN Bueno, es una historia muy querida, pero no es muy buena en cuestiones de desarrollo. Pero este no es el punto de mi nominación, la historia que encontramos en la wiki no es original, la autora de Nurse Ann no ha dado una historia oficial, siendo esta un fan-fic, lo he dudado bastante, pero finalmente decidí ponerla, espero entiendan mi punto